


【授翻/Drarry无差】当后人传颂我们的故事，他们会说起今晚

by Ingenting_fanns



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter Has a Saving People Thing, M/M, Mild Angst, Missing Scene, Post-Deathly Hallows, draco malfoy may regret a few of his choices, harry 'saving people' potter everyone, i've had this scene in my head for a long time ok, narcissa malfoy just wants to save her child, the fact that that's a tag fills my heart with joy, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23609677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ingenting_fanns/pseuds/Ingenting_fanns
Summary: 第二次巫师战争期间，德拉科和纳西莎·马尔福因战时犯下的罪行将要面临威森加摩审判。而哈利·波特出席了这场审判。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	【授翻/Drarry无差】当后人传颂我们的故事，他们会说起今晚

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [When They Tell Our Story, They'll Tell the Story of Tonight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7802068) by [tamerofdarkstars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamerofdarkstars/pseuds/tamerofdarkstars). 



> 题目“When They Tell Our Story, They’ll Tell the Story of Tonight”出自音乐剧《汉密尔顿（Hamilton）》中《The Story of Tonight》一曲。

德拉科很庆幸他的父亲不在这里。

这个房间似乎塞满了整个巫师界的人——德拉科甚至怀疑是不是每当有人推门而入，法庭就会悄然而神奇地随之变大。不过显然，卢修斯·马尔福并不在其中。

作为一个被关押在阿兹卡班的人，他自然没有出席自己儿子的审判的自由。毕竟他可是勾结了黑——

勾结了伏——

勾结了神秘人。

德拉科感觉精疲力尽。他全身无力，胃部作结。他的心像是被什么无时无刻地啃咬着，传来阵阵刺痛。母亲站在他身旁。尽管纳西莎·马尔福依然骄傲地扬着下巴，站得腰杆笔挺，但他能感觉到她在颤抖。

纳西莎的骨子里流淌的并非是马尔福的血液，然而当马尔福家族的骄傲奄奄一息时，她似乎却是那个接过担子、极力挽救的人。

但也只能如此了，不是么？他们曾两次帮着一个妄想统治巫师世界的疯子为虎作伥，人们恨不得把他们生吞活剥了，怎么还可能愿意施与他们一点怜悯。

所以现在他妈还有人在乎骄不骄傲？

梅林啊，他曾经真他妈蠢透了。德拉科·马尔福，一个食死徒——不，一个狐假虎威的走狗，舔着神秘人的鞋底，可笑地为他奔前跑后。但看看最后吧，他却甚至连取悦神秘人都没办到，不是么？

那晚，当斯内普从天文台的暗处走出时，他心中升起了一种罪恶感，然而更多的却是庆幸——何其恶心。

那晚的景象深深烙印在了德拉科心底。他想，大概甚至连“一忘皆空”都无法抹去。那晚成了他的梦魇，直到他的梦魇被另一幕所替代：他站在他自己家里，站在那里，任他姨妈的长指甲在他脸颊上游走，她说着“德拉科，你是个好男孩……真是个好男孩……就像你的父亲一样……”——那时，他才知道自己走进了一个多么深的泥潭。

这真的是他接受黑魔标记时所幻想的世界吗？

即便到了现在，那个丑陋的黑色印记依然留在他的前臂上，无论用什么魔法都无法抹去。

像这样的东西不会轻易消逝，而他还有大把时间在阿兹卡班里细细观察它的轮廓呢。

也许他们会把他关进他父亲隔壁的监狱。

一声“肃静”，威森加摩开庭了。德拉科和纳西莎站到了法庭中央。

静寂笼罩了人群——是的，乌压压的一片人。这场审判真是“瞩目”啊，德拉科想。在帮着一个“连名字都不能提的人”从黑暗中崛起还助纣为虐后，马尔福家族已经名声扫地了。

“你听说过马尔福家族吗？食死徒，他们几乎全是食死徒。就是他们又一次帮着神秘人崛起。我的三堂弟就是因为是混血而被抓，然后遇害了的。”

德拉科无法对上金斯莱·沙克尔的眼睛，于是他看向了威森加摩的其他人。人群中，面存善意的人不多，有些人甚至毫不掩饰看向他的怒容。德拉科的心沉了下去。他知道他和母亲的命运已经是注定了。

这些人不想听他的故事——他们想要复仇。他们渴望的是严惩。

证词和论据被一笔带过。德拉科无话可说——他无法为自己辩护——辩护又有什么意义呢？

纳西莎迅速地回答着问题——

“你是有意将贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇这样的食死徒窝藏在你自己家吗？”

“是。”

“你是有意且自愿将伏地魔窝藏在你家吗？”

“是。”

“你知道你丈夫的行动吗？”

“是。”

像这样的问答还在继续。旁观者们窃窃私语，愤怒的低语几乎盖过了纳西莎轻轻的声音。

在他们周围，羽毛笔刷刷声不断，闪光灯闪个不停——照片肯定会登上这周的巫师报刊。

魔法部部长扫视了房间一圈道：“如果没有其他人为被告作证了，那我们开始投票。”

法庭的门被打开了，发出吱呀一声巨响。

一个意想不到的声音以迅雷不及掩耳之势响起，响彻法庭。金斯莱·沙克尔停下了。

“抱歉打扰了。”哈利·波特道。整个法庭沸腾了。

德拉科想这一定是他的错觉。德拉科上一次瞥见他时，波特躺在半巨人的臂弯间，看上去脆弱又瘦小，但现在的他看上去却比那时还瘦。

哈利·波特……死了。

梅林啊，他以为——

然后他又一次背弃了霍格沃兹。

然后波特，不知怎么成了“两次大难不死的男孩”。骚乱席卷了学校，一场破釜沉舟的自由之战拉开了序幕。

他们反击了，而且成功了。

自卫心理驱使着他离开战场，他父亲的手在他肩膀上抓得紧紧的。但仅此一次，德拉科回过头，想要再看一眼哈利·波特。

他们本可以做朋友的，也许吧。很久很久以前。

但现在，哈利·波特出席了他的审判。他僵硬地站在法庭的门前，朝相机刺眼的闪光灯皱了皱眉，无视了那些窃窃私语。他头发四散，看上去是在进来之前用手指耙过了。他的麻瓜T恤大得简直不可思议，像个破麻袋似的空空荡荡地套在他身上。

他穿着麻瓜的衣服来参加威森加摩审判。德拉科一定是疯了。

哈利大步上前，走过过道，走过席位，走过人群。他走向了房间中央的德拉科与纳西莎。

“呃，部长，我之前有点迷路了。”哈利提高了嗓门，嘈杂声立刻歇了下来。整个世界都对波特的一字一言翘首以待。生平第一次，德拉科有一种奇怪的感觉——其实波特厌恶成为人群的焦点。

德拉科突然意识到也许波特一直讨厌被人关注。而德拉科曾一直深深嫉妒波特，嫉妒他轻轻松松就能获得本该属于自己的名声。

德拉克想，他不会有比这一刻更愧疚的时刻。

在德拉科身旁，纳西莎惊讶地愣住了。

金斯莱·沙克尔坐回了座位，“你想要补充点什么，波特先生？”

金斯莱脸上的表情有些奇怪，就好像他知道哈利接下来可能会说些什么。

哈利走过了德拉科，但并没有看他。他昂首站着，站在法庭中央，站在马尔福身前挡住了威森加摩。

“我想为被告作证。”他的声音很清晰。整个法庭一下子炸了锅。

德拉科看着他的后脑勺倒吸了一口凉气。

沙克尔高声喊着肃静。虽然维持秩序花了一会儿功夫，但最后法庭还是静了下来。

“继续，波特先生。”金斯莱·沙克尔道。哈利转了转身。德拉科注意到他垂在腿侧的手指正紧张不安地弹跳着——波特到底是该死的着了什么魔，居然还能像这样站在威森加摩面前？

“德拉科和纳西莎·马尔福救了我的命。”哈利·波特对整个巫师界宣告道，“要是没有他们，我不可能站在这里。你们其中的很多人也是。”

德拉科的膝盖发软。波特不可能是认真的——他不可能不知道为一个食死徒辩护会给他带来困扰，不管他有多出名。他不可能为了马尔福家族将他的名声丢弃不顾。

房间里静得连一根针掉在地上的声音都听得见——就连记者们的羽毛笔都因惊讶顿住了，停在了羊皮纸上。

沙克尔示意哈利继续。

他也的确这样做了。

“你们中很多人都不知道伏地魔死那晚发生的事。”

德拉科紧紧抓着栏杆——没有支撑的话他大概连站都站不稳。他听着哈利·波特编故事。哈利说着德拉科那晚在马尔福庄园撒谎的事。听着哈利的话，那晚的记忆又清晰地呈现在了德拉科眼前，就好像那就发生在此时此地。

他知道那是波特。他在石砖上跪下，贝拉特里克斯粗重的呼吸喷在他们身上。尽管蜇人咒天衣无缝，但看着他，他从骨子里深深知道，跪在他面前的就是哈利·波特。

他可以张嘴，只要说一个词，就能把黑魔王引来他的起居室，让波特一命呜呼，在世上永远消失。而德拉科的家族将会重归巅峰。他们会再次成为伏地魔的左膀右臂，而他会受到保护，安全无恙，他的名声也将重塑。黑魔王看来，马尔福家族也将重回曾经的“荣耀”。

但这就是症结，不是么？——德拉科是个懦夫。他做不到将阿不思·邓布利多从这个世界上抹去，他也无法说出指认哈利·波特的话。

波特顶着那张可怕的毁容脸，他的绿眼睛睁得大大的。

“我不确定。”尽管他身体中的每根纤维都尖叫着确定，确定眼前的这个男孩就是那个六年前拒绝与他握手的那个人，他所发出的只有那声低语。

他的父母和贝拉特里克斯立刻吵了起来。德拉科和哈利仍跪在地上。听着远处的嘈杂声，德拉科的血液奔腾着。

制止他，他狠狠地想道，看在梅林的面子上，波特，你可能是唯一能做到的人了。

波特不可能听得到他的想法。德拉科不是摄神取念者，但他就是有种感觉，波特知道。

波特走了，完成了不可能的事。

现在他又一次站在德拉科面前，背对着他。他说的每一个字，都让德拉科觉得自己又亏欠了他一分。

哈利现在在说禁林的事。德拉科听着。

他听着他的母亲所做的事。

他听着在神秘人得意洋洋地炫耀着他的胜利时，俯躺在草地上的波特是如何在纳西莎的耳边用气声告诉她她的儿子还活着，而纳西莎又是如何在直起身后向黑魔王撒谎的。

德拉科移开盯着波特背影的视线，看向了他的母亲。她正俯视着他。德拉科惊讶地发现她哭了。她的下巴微微颤抖着，泪水从她的面颊蜿蜒而下。她伸出手，握住了他的手。德拉科感觉自己也快哭了。

他几乎承受不住了。他觉得他的头有点涨，还晕晕乎乎的。他的胃像打了结。而他的骄傲早在石砖上碎了一地。

他只希望赶紧结束，但哈利·波特还在为他们辩护。

“如果不是因为德拉科·马尔福和他母亲的勇气，我今天绝无可能站在这里。他们对那个摧残他们心灵的人撒谎，而因此，他们在不同的场合两次救了我。”说完哈利转过了头。在马尔福庄园那次的数周之后，他第一次对上了德拉科的眼睛。

哈利对他露出了一个小小的、疲惫的微笑，“我觉得这些事是有意义的。部长，您不觉得吗？”

他又转过脸，对着威森加摩道：“对于证词有什么疑问吗？”他的声音很温和，就好像在刚刚的二十分钟里他没有完完全全颠覆了这场审判似的。因为一直说话，他的声音都有些沙哑了，而德拉科只想把他拖出法庭，拖出整个世界的视线，摇晃他的肩膀。

为什么，你这个傻子？为什么你要这么做？你在有求必应室救了我，你没有欠我什么了，为什么为什么为什么为什么为什么——

德拉科沉浸在他的脑海中，错过了威森加摩的低声交谈，也没有看到哈利向金斯莱的方向点了点头，走到了一边。

“基于新的证据与证词——”金斯莱突然道。他声音低沉，非常严肃，震得德拉科脊梁一僵。“——某些行为尽管不可原谅，但有了深层的含义。”

魔法部部长抬起眼，俯视着德拉科和纳西莎，“我提议撤销对德拉科·马尔福和纳西莎·马尔福的指控，条件是他们必须到魔法部报道并接受傲罗的监视。”

房间炸了锅——又一次——陷入了一片嘈杂。但德拉科什么声音都听不见了，因为威森加摩的成员们正举手表决是否同意。一个，两个，三个……太多了。同意的人差点没过半数，但还是通过了。他不用去阿兹卡班，他母亲不用去阿兹卡班，他们能回家了，他们——

纳西莎瘫倒在地。她把脸埋进了手心里，颤抖着肩膀哭了。德拉科膝盖一软，也倒在了她的身旁。他抬起麻木的胳膊，抱住了他母亲瘦弱的肩膀。

沙克尔还在高喊着肃静，但没人听他的话。记者们一窝蜂地想要抓住波特，但——

波特。波特，该死的，他必须要说些什么。德拉科不能让这件事就这么过了——他现在欠波特欠得太多了，就是他的孩子也要向波特的孩子还债。

“波特。”他低喃着，四处找他。但一群人挡了他的路，哪里都没有波特的踪影。但得了吧，没人能在法庭移形换影，波特一定就在这里的某处——

有什么东西轻轻扫过了他。在马尔福周围留出了一大圈空地——他们在法律上也许是无罪的，但在公众眼里，他们永远都不会是无罪的——一只手碰了碰他的肩膀。

波特。

德拉科看不见他，但他聚起了身周支离破碎的骄傲，将它们拼起，抬起了他的下巴。

“谢谢你，哈利。”他坚定地说道。那只手在他肩上紧了一紧，然后移开了。

德拉科垂下眼帘看着膝下的石砖，紧紧地抱着母亲，努力不让自己留恋波特的手停留在他肩膀上的触感。

总有一天，他会弥补欠他的东西。

马尔福家族有债必偿。

然后，也许当他们之间的天平最终平等时，德拉科会向波特伸出手与他相握。

也许这一次，波特会接受他伸出的手。 


End file.
